Where The Fun Begins
by WritingWithReason
Summary: He maybe the bad boy of the school and she might be the used-to be dork, but that doesn't mean that their paths weren't destined to cross. He never had a serious relationship, or any serious feelings for the matter, but with her...things are just different with her. Still not fully changed from her former self, can he be the one to show her Where The Fun Begins?


**Whoa! Hey guys! Long time, no see! Well, read that is. High School is such a hassle now. But I am on break soon and I've gotten time to write! I have been writing a lot actually, but I've been posting on a different website.**

**Normally, I wouldn't write a Raura fanfic because I didn't really feel comfortable writing one. But now, that I have, man, it's awesome! haha! Big thanks to my bestie/practically sister, Normah, and everyone on Twitter, it's been really fun on this ship xD. Shoutouts to Emmerson and Presley because...well just cause.**

**(before you ask, I did base the title off of Steal Your Heart.)**

**This story will be rated T for language, but I'm still not sure how future chapters will turn out so, rating may vary.**

**I do not own Ross Lynch or Laura Marano (unfortunately).**

* * *

_You've got them all hypnotized_

_dragging them around by the eyes_

* * *

Human beings are always curious. About anything. About everything. Sometimes, it can get the best of them. Nothing is too boring for the mind. Interest is clearly present once seen said person's facial expression.

And damn. He was interested. He had seen her walking down the halls before, but now he is subtly sneaking glances at her curvaceous figure; though she was not that tall, it suited her well. He tore his gaze away, mentally scolding himself during the process. There's no way that this girl, or woman, I guess you could call her now, was the same one that had been such a dork only a year prior.

Before, she was a shy, quite, and tiny little thing, now she was a sexy, confident, and tempting-in his mind, as well as the others surrounding her, despite his dismay- 18 year old. Whoever said change couldn't happen in a short time was outrageously wrong. She was living, breathing proof and he liked what he saw. He liked it _a lot_.

Her entire look was completely different. No more glasses, braces, high pony-tailed hair, or light floral skirts. She was all tight skinny jeans, high heels, loose caramel curls, and shirts with lower cleavage than her normal choice.

She graciously passed him, teasingly winking at him. It made his head spin ever so wildly, his heart beat faster, and his...little friend grew excited. He straightened himself out as she disappeared around the corner. Guys from all of the other grade, including theirs, whistled and howled as she walked passed them, occasionally waving. For some reason, that made his blood boil.

"Who the hell was that?" His red-headed colleague questioned, obviously dazed as much as the blonde next to him. "There isn't a possible explanation on how that was-"

"Marano." The blonde cut him off. The red-head let a low whistle while the two continue about their way throughout the hall.

"Dude, she got hot over the summer." He shook his head, amazed. His friend glared at him ever so slightly. "What? You're telling me that you didn't find _that_ the least bit sexy?"

He didn't want to admit it, however, he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't. "Eh, she changed."

"_Changed_?! That's all you could say?"

"Why is it so important of what I think?" He asked. His friend rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe cause you, and all the other hormonal bozos here, were practically drooling over her." The red-head casually explained. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't drooling. Dude, come on." The blonde said. Shutting his locker, he responded,

"You're a liar. You couldn't take your eyes off of her."

The blonde sighed and adjusted his backpack. "Whatever, dude. I need to get to class."

"You can lie to everyone, Lynch! But you can't lie to yourself!" Did he really drool? No. She's just a girl. He barely knew her anyways. Why should it matter? It didn't matter. Right?

* * *

Recalling the stares, jaw-drops, and whistles, she inferred that the majority of the school was impressed and they liked what they saw. Her sudden transformation wasn't an overnight decision. Clearly, it was a gradual and constant question on her mind. She just wasn't sure if anyone would take notice. The past five minutes were her answer, and she had proven her doubt wrong.

"Lookin' good, Laura."

"Damn, you look hot!"

"You look great, Laur!"

The compliments just kept pouring in. Although, she knows that half of the people that spoke to her today, had never actually paid much or any attention to her before; it just felt nice to be known as something other than the dorky girl in the front.

She even caught him staring. Though, she didn't really know him, she knew of him. Typical high school cliché of a bad boy. Thinking he's so macho and such hot shit, when in reality he was egotistical, ignorant, and outright gorgeous. True, she had just slammed on his personality, but there was nothing in the rule books on whether or not she could take note of his features. And she was all for following the rules.

_"Can I help you with something?" She curiously asked him. He eyed her up and down, curiosity in his eyes. "If you're just gonna stare at me, then you can just take a picture. It will last longer."_

_That shocked both of them. She didn't know what had come over her, but in the end, she loved look on his face._

_"Why would I be staring?" He retorted, oh so smoothly. She then smirked._

_"Tell that to the drool on the corner of your mouth," She pointed to the tip of his mouth and smiled._

_'So far, so good'._ She clicked 'send' on her phone. Her wardrobe got an upgrade, her phone stayed the same. It was still the little blue flip phone that she loved dearly. Her curly-haired, Latina best friend, responded within a few minutes.

_'Great! Sorry I'm not in your first period with you. I really wanna see everyone's reactions.'_ She smiled to herself, remembering it all.

_'Trust me. It won't be as amusing as I walked in this morning.'_ The bell rang before she had gotten a reply back. Now students came spilling into the room. Again, more compliments and glances from her classmates. Maybe this was a good decision after all.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled by, he still couldn't stop thinking about what happened this morning. This shouldn't be such a problem with him. He never had a conflict with his...feelings. He was either not into a girl, or it was just a fling. No strings attached.

Why was it with her, a random girl in the hall, he was more intrigued? What made her so different from other girls?

_Damn these teenage hormones. _He thought to himself. _Pull it together, Lynch. This is just your stomach talking. _

"You sure about that?" He looked up and realized it was him.

"Hey, Calum." He watched his friend take the seat next to him.

"Been thinking lately?" The red-head pulled out a turkey sandwich from his bag. He tossed his blonde friend a bottle of water.

"Lately, yeah. And too much for the matter." Twisting the cap off of the bottle, he placed the opening to his mouth.

"Yeah. You seemed quite fazed by Laura this morning." He smirked. The unnaturally natural blonde choked on his water.

"H-how did you know I was thinking about her?" He questioned. Calum laughed.

"I didn't. You just told me. Right now."

_Dammit_. "Dude, I hate it when you do that." He ran a hand through his hair and closed off the bottle.

"Not my fault you're turned on by her." The older boy chucked.

"Dude, no! I barely know her-" He tried to explain. But he was cut off.

"You're just making excuses so you won't have to admit it and-Oh look! It's Laura!" His sudden outburst made the other teenager jump, yet he whipped his head around, frantically searching for the brunette that has been on his mind for the past five hours. Yes, five hours. Even when he was in study hall, a time where he could catch up on his sleep, his thoughts somehow wondered off to her.

"Psh, and you said you weren't interested in her." He smirked at his friend who glared at him in response.

"Damn you, Worthy." He rubbed his neck. His friend merely smiled and continued to devour his lunch. "And, what makes you think that I'm into her? I could just be...observing...her study habits."

"Please," He scoffed. "You and I both know, that's a total lie." The red-head smirked once more and eyed the blonde sitting across from him. "Hey, Laura. You look great!"

"Oh, I'm not falling for that ag-"

"Hey, Calum! Thank you!" She smiled as she and her friend waved by.

"You missed your shot, man." He said, once she was out of earshot. The blonde stood up and stomped out of the cafeteria, leaving his satisfied friend.

* * *

**First chapters are always the hardest. But...what did you think? Should I continue? any requests for what you want to happen? Comment and I might make it happen ;D.**

**Follow me on**

**Twitter: infinityR5**

**Instagram: Crazy4R5**

**hope you all have a great week! xoxo**

**~WritingWithReason~**


End file.
